1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to methods and compositions for drilling and servicing wellbores in hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formations. Particularly, this invention is related to oil-based drilling fluid systems comprising water-in-oil invert emulsions, and to thinners that enhance or enable use of such fluids over a broad temperature range.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A drilling fluid, or “mud” which a drilling fluid is also often called, is a specially designed fluid that is circulated in a wellbore as the wellbore is being drilled to facilitate the drilling operation. The various functions of a drilling fluid include removing drill cuttings from the wellbore, cooling and lubricating the drill bit, aiding in support of the drill pipe and drill bit, and providing a hydrostatic head to maintain the integrity of the wellbore walls and prevent well blowouts. Specific drilling fluid systems are selected to optimize a drilling operation in accordance with the characteristics of a particular geological formation.
A drilling fluid typically comprises water and/or oil or synthetic oil or other synthetic material or synthetic fluid (“synthetic”) as a base fluid, with solids in suspension. A non-aqueous based drilling fluid typically contains oil or synthetic as a continuous phase and may also contain water dispersed in the continuous phase by emulsification so that there is no distinct layer of water in the fluid. Such dispersed water in oil is generally referred to as an invert emulsion or water-in-oil emulsion.
A number of additives may be included in such oil based drilling fluids and invert emulsions to enhance certain properties of the fluid. Such additives may include, for example, emulsifiers, weighting agents, fluid-loss additives or fluid-loss control agents, viscosifiers or viscosity control agents, and alkali. Further general discussion and description of oil-based drilling fluids is provided in P. A. Boyd, et al., New Base Oil Used In Low Toxicity Oil Muds, Journal of Petroleum Technology, pages 137-142 (1985), which is incorporated herein by reference.
An essential criterion for assessing the utility of a fluid as a drilling fluid or as a well service fluid is the fluid's Theological parameters, particularly under drilling and wellbore conditions. For use as a drilling fluid, or as a fluid for servicing a well, the fluid must be capable of maintaining certain viscosities suitable for drilling and circulation in the wellbore. Preferably, a drilling fluid will be sufficiently viscous to be capable of supporting and carrying to the surface of the well drill cuttings without being so viscous as to interfere with the drilling operation. Moreover, a drilling fluid must be sufficiently viscous to be able to suspend barite and other weighting agents. However, increased viscosity can result in problematic sticking of the drill string, and increased circulating pressures can contribute to lost circulation problems.
Thinners may be added to the drilling fluid or drilling mud systems before and in the course of drilling. Anionic surfactants particularly from the group of the fatty alcohol sulfates, the fatty alcohol ether sulfates and the alkylbenzenesulfonates are examples of such thinners known in the prior art. Although such compounds have been shown to effect thinning of drilling fluids, their effectiveness as thinners is not always uniform over the entire range of temperatures (typically as low as about 40° F. (or lower) to as high as about 250° F. (or higher)) at which drilling fluids are used.
Thinners and other additives to drilling fluids, as well as drilling fluids employed in onshore and offshore wells, must commonly meet stringent environmental regulations related to biodegradability and toxicity. Further, drilling fluids and additives to drilling fluids must be able to withstand subterranean conditions that the fluids will typically encounter in a wellbore, such as high temperatures, high pressures, and pH changes.
A need exists for improved rheology-modifying or viscosity reducing additives to oil-based drilling fluids, and particularly to drilling fluids comprising invert (water-in-oil) emulsions, which are capable of being used over a broad range of temperatures. As used herein, unless indicated otherwise, a “broad temperature range” shall be understood to generally mean temperatures ranging from about 14° F. to about 350° F. and preferably ranging from about 40° F to about 250° F.